Point Blank
"You know what everyone who survived an encounter with me had in common? I got them the next time." Leland Ravensdale is a former agent of S.C.a.R. but currently stalks the night, hunting down high priority targets as the world's deadliest assassin: Point Blank. Leland is also a member of Earthwatch. Biography Kicked out of his home at a very young age by his drunken father, Leland was left to roam the streets of Liverpool until he was found by 01, and taken into S.C.a.R. to be trained as a field agent. Along the way, Leland befriended the Phantom in-training Flynn, who he would eventually grow into a romantic relationship with. But on one mission, Leland was secretly chosen to be an acceptable casualty, and was left to die as S.C.a.R. abandoned film. Filled with rage at this betrayal, Leland decided to strike out on his own, using these skills he learned to carry out assassinations for dictators, businessmen and politicians as the deadly Point Blank. Personality Leland is seen as very quiet and isolated. He rarely speaks and when he does, it is usually very short and blunt. After suffering betrayal and betrayal, Leland learned to trust only himself and look out for only himself, so often stays away from working with others and keeping to himself. He's also described as having a very creepy, ominous presence due to how infrequently he speaks or reacts to anything around him. Powers and Abilities Master Martial Artist: Years and years of training under S.C.a.R. has given Leland a vast array of martial arts disciplines that he's become an expert of, being able to shift form one style to another quickly to adjust to enemy threats. Leland is especially skilled in boxing, jujitsu, karate, judo and ninjutsu. Firearm Expert: A world-renowned master of death from a distance, Leland has gained expertise in nearly every firearm ever produced from both his training at S.C.a.R. and his life as an assassin. Apart from his dual Desert Eagles and signature sniper rifle, Leland is incredibly familiar with the construction and use of assault rifles, shotguns, handguns, sniper rifles and even heavy machine guns and grenade launchers. Swordsman: In the event of coming toe-to-toe with an enemy, Leland pairs his martial arts expertise with a mastery of swordsmanship, a subject Leland proved exceptionally skilled at in training. With his custom-forged sword, Leland can slice with almost superhuman speed and deadly accuracy. Tactical Genius: During his training, Leland was assigned the backup role of tactical support for field agents, and as such Leland is incredibly skilled with battlefield strategy, being able to study his opponents and learn exploits and weaknesses quickly. With enough preparation, Leland poses a serious threat to even super-powered people. Stealth Expert: Infiltration and espionage is the name of the game for S.C.a.R., and Leland was no exception. Using the details of his environment and distractions created by himself, Leland can make himself all but invisible in nearly any environment. Marksman: The aforementioned firearm expertise would be all for naught without the ability to effectively use those weapons. Extreme patience and skill goes into Leland's deadly accuracy from distances of up to 5,000 feet. Equipment Visor of the Assassin: The most defining feature of Point Blank would be his mask, which was designed for both functionality and intimidation. The red eyes allow infrared vision, zooming in on targets from a distance and protection from Flashbang grenades, as well as having a built in gas mask for survival in more dangerous zones. Assassin's Body Armor: Designed and assembled by Leland himself, this armor was designed to be bulletproof, fireproof, resistant to chemicals and bladed weapons using a combination of Silicon Carbide and reinforced Kevlar. Broken Promises: Named bitterly after his experience as a S.C.a.R. agent, Leland built this sniper rifle from pieces taken from other dissembled firearms in order to improve the weapon's efficiency and lethality. Ten bullet magazine using 6.5 caliber bullets, anti-jam functionality and a scope that can hone in on targets more than 30 meters away, this weapon is truly a force to be reckoned with. Infinium Sword: A staple of Point Blank recognized worldwide, the small amount of Infinium Leland was able to get his hand on was forged into a 38" longsword that's significant for its superior durability and lightness, easily slicing through body armor and flesh. Desert Eagle (x2): As a preparation measure, Leland carries two Desert Eagle handguns as sidearms for median-range combat. Combat Knife (x2): In the spirit of staying prepared for any situation, Leland has two military-grade combat knives strapped to his boots for use in combat and as tools for improvisational situations. Grappling Gun: Rebuilt from a standard handgun and a length of reinforced rope, this Grappling Gun allows Leland quick traversal across city rooftops in pursuit of a target or fleeing the scene of an assassination. Flashbang Grenades: When out carrying out a contract kill, Leland carries three Flashbang grenades to disorient any security and allow him to get close to take them out without causing too much mayhem. Relationships 01: Mentor (Formerly) Flynn/The Phantom: Boyfriend (Formerly Rival)Category:Earthwatch Category:Skill Category:Characters